


Wide Open Field

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fireflies, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “It’s a bit further.” Benjamin assured Steve, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the field.





	Wide Open Field

“It’s a bit further.” Benjamin assured Steve, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the field.

“It’s… a field.” Steve stated, unimpressed.

“Wait.” Benjamin said, picking up a stone and throwing it into the field. For a moment, nothing happened. Until a wave of light rippled outwards, like someone had dropped a pebble in a lake.

“Wow.” Steve gasped, his eyes widening.

“My mother used to bring me here all the time,” Benjamin explained, “she told me to only bring someone I loved more than anything.”

Steve smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

“Your mother knew your type.”


End file.
